Sticking Together
by LoveShipper
Summary: An old flame of Donald's brings out the protectiveness of the Davenport Family. Please review.


I am trying something new; a story with more family sweetness, bonding and adorableness then romance. I like those type of stories as well as the romance ones; reading or seeing families having fun with their inside jokes, loving teasing and joshing with each other and having each other's backs when things get tough makes me smile and get all warm inside. Even though I am close to my family and love them a lot, sometimes I wish I had a sibling. So these stories are kind of my dreams of what I think it would be like to have a sibling.

Thank you to those who read my above thoughts, as random as they were. Like always I hope everyone enjoys my story and not only reviews it but also favourites it. I don't own anybody but the people I make up in my imagination. Sorry if I write harsh things about people, I don't mean it but it just came to mind so I wrote it. Here we go.

Things had been really hectic with the Davenport family lately because the no- notice top secret but extremely important missions and of course the pressures and duties that comes with school and work. There wasn't much time for free or even family time most nights; everyone was too tired from the day to do anything but eat dinner with limited conversation besides the typical "what did you learn\do today?" conversation, do homework then collapse into bed only to do it again the next day.

Weekends were of course really looked forward to by everyone in the family. Finally there would be some quality family time even if there are chores and household errands to do before everyone got to curl up under a large blanket all snuggled on the couch, practically on top of each other but not caring cause they are just so happy to be with their family, enjoying their time together. The movies were either boys or girls' choices, it alternated each Saturday night, and during the movie laughs, talking and joking around could be heard.

"OMG I thought this week would never end with the endless schoolwork that teachers seem to like to pile on top of us so we will have the same social life as they do aka none ( I know that is not true cause my mom is a teacher). Added that to the number of missions we have been getting lately and even the fastest girl in the world is doggone tired." Bree complained as she leaned her head against her locker and closed her eyes for a second before moving to get her books.

"I know what you mean. I may be the smartest guy on Earth (notices his brothers and sister giving him the look that they didn't want to hear him brag being a genius right now) I am not bragging, I am just saying that even I think the homework is extensive for the curriculum we are learning. Homework shouldn't take a person until midnight to do and have to get up really early to finish it. Or stress someone out so much that they lose sleep, energy and end up feeling sick.

I mean I understand that we need to learn time management but we are still young and need time to be us doing what we love. I mean school is important but not at the expense of our health or even social life." Chase agreed as he re-arranged his books in his arms as he waited for his siblings to be ready to go home.

Adam put his hand on Chase's forehead. "Someone get a chair and a wet cloth, I think Chase is sick. He is talking crazy, he loves school and learning. That is why he is our little Einstein. (Adam's siblings look at him in amusement and disbelief) What? This is Chase, our brother who is always reading and doing the learny thing even when he is with friends and suppose to be having fun, saying this which is not like him so he must be sick. Why are you guys just standing there?"

"Adam relax. Chase is fine. He was just stating that like every teenager in the world he wishes there was a balance between schoolwork and having a social life. No wonder teens are so stressed out. Come on guys we need to get home, it is our turn to make dinner and it is mom and Bree's movie choice, girlie movie here we come. Oh goody" Leo commented; used to his oldest brother's simple minded comments, as the siblings left the school.

When the kids came home; they made up a plate of soda crackers with peanut butter and with a nice big glass of milk which they devoured in no time. They also found a message on the answering machine from a stranger: "Hey Donnie. It's me, Whitney Jamison aka the best woman you could have ever wanted but foolishly let go. I hear that you are a millionaire now with all the money in the world, hmm I guess you aren't as much of a loser or nobody as I previously thought.

Recently I was thinking of all the little boys who hearts I've toyed and then broke when my needs were satisfied over the years and your name came up. I will be coming up to visit you with my new boytoy tomorrow, I want to tell and show you how I have been doing cause I know your interest has been piqued. So tell your servants to make an elaborate lobster and escargot dinner fit for a Queen cause that is who is coming into your house tomorrow at 8. Chio baby"

Adam, Bree and Chase had never met a Whitney in their lives so they just shrugged the message off, even if they were all thinking how rude, abrupt and snobby this woman seemed to be and they would have remembered meeting someone like that before. But they went on with their night, like the phone call never happened, and started on dinner of pork chops, mixed vegetables and white rolls warmed up before their mom came home. Soon the family was sitting down for dinner with lots of talk, laughter and teasing.

"Hey dad, some lady named Whitney Jamison called and invited herself over for dinner tomorrow night. Who the heck is she? Probably an ex girlfriend who broke your poor heart but because she did that she paved the way so that mom could come in and win your heart. So I guess we should thank her. I can't wait to meet her, I mean that in both a sarcastic and truthful way, and hopefully once she and her little boytoy see how in love mom and you are she will go away and never bother us again." Leo commented as he put another heaping of pork chops onto his plate.

"Here here. Family Davenport for the win." everyone cheered as they clicked their glasses together in a family cheer, so sure that by sticking together and with kicks or gentle reminders for Chase, Bree and Adam when their glitches were starting to appear, which wouldn't end good for anyone, they could survive a night with a woman who already gave out the impression of being a snob and a difficult person to deal with even for one night.

The Next Day

Everyone was given a job to do, inside and out, to make sure that the house was company worthy, no bionics needed but the good old fashioned working with hands version. To make the cleaning a little funnier, the radio was set to play both oldies and pop from the 90's and today to appease everybody and soon the house was filled with singing, some good and some off-key but nobody cared and even some dancing with the cleaning materials like the vacuum and broom.

Soon the house was spic and span and if things could sparkle they would blind everyone nearby, that is how clean they were. Then it was time for the "spring clean" of themselves, with only three bathrooms to six people it took a little while to get everyone washed and dressed in their best casual but dress clothes. In between showers and dressing, everyone pitched in to make a dinner of roast beef, gravy, mashed potatoes so soft they slide down throats and corn that filled the house with mouth-watering smells.

Practically right on the dot of 8, the front gate buzzer rang out and then seemed to go into a long buzzing noise, someone was holding the button down. Within a few minutes a knock sounded at the door and when the door was opened, a skinny, obviously had work done woman and a huge muscled tattooed young man strode in throwing their coats onto Chase's head like he wasn't a person but a simple coat stand. Chase just rolled his eyes and tossed the coats to the couch, already thinking _this is going to be a long and stressful night, I can already tell._

"Oh Donnie, this house is so adorable, cozy and homey with all its Wal-Mart decors, furniture and appliances. You haven't changed a bit; still dressing all grungy with no class with a $10 haircut, no wonder a classy, sophisticated and beautiful woman like me left your sorry, workaholic with all your precious research that shouldn't have taken presidency over my happiness and me being taken care of pathetic butt long ago." Whitney said as she gave Donald an air hug and looked critically at the house with an air of snobbiness.

"Whitney, you haven't changed at all yourself. You still think you are better then anyone else and have a delusional sense of entitlement which is one of the reasons that I broke up with you. I hope your new self proclaimed "boytoy" can handle you. I think we should just get this "pretend to be polite and civil but really putting in digs" dance over and done with so we can all go back to our lives." Donald said, always straightforward with people but also wanting to teach his kids to not stoop down to someone else's childish level where dirt was flung to soil other's self esteem and self worth but to take the high road.

Appetizers of assorted meat, cheese and crackers as well as taco dip and tortilla chips were sent out to nibble on while dinner cooked. Not that Whitney or Brian ate or even nibbled on the food and even sent a "really you want to eat that?" look to whoever actually took a napkin filled of food. Not that Donald, Tasha or even the kids didn't give Whitney and Brian a look of "Why should I care what you think? I am hungry" look right back.

"Tanya, just to warn you; when Donald and I were dating, he was always talking about wanting kids once he found the right person. But why would I want to lose my beautiful figure or allow any snot nosed brat to take up the valuable time that should be dedicated to me? I guess the only way he could get the family he wanted is to marry any ole person and pop out kids one after the other. I feel bad for you; you couldn't have picked a worse dad for your kids." Whitney's condescending tone intoned like she and Tasha were old friends and she was giving an old friend advice.

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were seeing red, they were angry that this woman would say such hurtful, untrue and condescending words about their parents aka the people they love. They had almost choked on their food when the hurtful words came out of Whitney's mouth and were kicking their sibling' ankles or putting a hand on their arms so that no bionic glitches would come out. Not that Whitney didn't deserve anything they could do or say to her but their mom and dad had taught them to only use their bionics when they were saving the world, not for their personal gain.

"Um excuse me. Her name is Tasha, not Tanya. Secondly how dare you ; you have no idea what you are saying; Dad is the best dad anyone could ever ask for; he has raised all three of us (gestures towards Chase, Adam and herself) as a single father since we were little and that couldn't have been easy with his groundbreaking experiments that will make the world a safer place to live.

But he was always there for us whenever we needed love, support and encouragement. He was never too busy for us cause he loves us just as much as we love him" Bree said, meaning each and every word of what she was saying. No one says mean things about her dad and gets away with it, not on her watch, not ever. She always will stand up for the people she loves.

Even as a child she had thought of Donald as her dad but was too afraid to be gently told that he wasn't her dad but her protector or even creator so she had tried her hardest not to call him that. With the arrival of Tasha and Leo, the barriers seemed to disappear and one big happy, supportive, loving and fun loving family was formed. Bree along with her siblings had no trouble calling Donald and Tasha "Mom" and "Dad" cause that was what they were in their little family.

Bree's touching speech got mixed results; tearful, loving and grateful gazes from her parents. She could see her siblings mentally agreeing and clapping for what she said and was getting a "how dare you contradict me. No one tells me I am wrong." attitude as well as an eye roll from Whitney and Brian. Her family's opinion is the only one she cared about, she brushed off those losers' comments. Those didn't matter to her.

Dinner didn't go so well either; it only went downhill with the "Whitney making snide and rude comments about everything" factor. She complained about not being able to eat anything cause there was so much fat, carbs and sugar in everything so all she did was drink lots of water and pick at her food. Then it was time for the main event: to comment of the kids since it seems the parents are out of limits.

"Hey tall and stupid, pass me more meat. Yeah I am talking to you (points to Adam). You all should be glad that I am eating this food cause if my mouth is full, I can't share my opinion of all you losers. You guys are a quite the family: there is one complete idiot who has the mindset and attitude of a 3rd grader (Adam), a complete and utter dork and brainy who is already following in his daddy's footsteps of being an awkward, easily manipulative, will shower money on any woman who gives them any attention, pathetic loser (Chase).

Then there is the girl who wants people to believe she is a strong-minded, independent modern woman when really she is just a little girl who needs a man to tell her what to do and to control her in every aspect (Bree) and finally we have the midget, dork, awkward and insignificant boy who will never get anywhere in life (Leo). I am so glad that my Whit doesn't have to deal with any of you for longer then a night besides rubbing in how successful and beautiful she is; how she is so above everybody here." Brian commented while shovelling food in his mouth; the way he was talking anyone would think he was talking about the weather or current events.

In a controlled voice but barely Chase said: "I am only going to say this once and then the clock starts where you two leave. No one has the right to say anything demeaning and totally untrue things about me or my family, I don't care who you think you are; no one is better then anyone else. I am proud to say that you know nothing about us, you are you and your girlfriend are the insignificant person in this house. So you have 5 minutes to leave this house and never ever contact us at any point or show your face around here or the police will be called and files will be filled. "

Whitney and Brian seemed to sense that arguing wouldn't be a good thing and that they were outmatched so with an overdramatic flair and overacting huffs, gathering their coats and slamming the door hard so the living room shook a little, they left. But their "guests" leaving didn't faze the Davenport family at all; they just kept on eating and talking like they never had any guests. It was only when dinner was over and the kids were cleaning up did the issue come up again.

"I am so proud of you guys. You made your dad and me really proud; you kept your cool and didn't stoop down to those people's level; no matter how much they irked you and made you want to say hurtful things back to hurt them as much as they hurt us. We love you too." Tasha said as she planted a kiss on her sons and daughter's cheek and gave them a little squeeze.

Those affections were returned with more hugs and cheek kisses once hands were dried.

It was a night to remember, maybe not for good reasons. Everyone was surprised that their tongues didn't have indent marks from biting their retorts off their tongue or that their shins didn't have permanent bruises from the number of kicks their family gave them during the night. But it was worth it cause if Mom and Dad had taught them one thing; it was that family sticks together through thick and thin.


End file.
